


Emphasis on Study

by firsttraintovictoriaville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firsttraintovictoriaville/pseuds/firsttraintovictoriaville
Summary: Sondre and Leon were having a study date, emphasis on study. No matter how many times Sondre's housemates were convinced it was study date, emphasis on date.





	Emphasis on Study

**Author's Note:**

> Sondre-Norway  
> Leon-Hong Kong  
> Mikkel-Denmark

Sondre knocked on the door for the eighth time. “Mikkel, please get out of the bathroom!” 

“I can’t, I told you! I had brown rice for dinner last night! Brown rice always gives me the shits the next day!” Mikkel responded back. 

“Then why did you have brown rice if you knew it gave you the shits?” Sondre didn’t have time for this. He needed to get ready for his study date, emphasis on study, no matter what anyone else said. 

“Because I thought this time it wouldn’t!” 

Sondre had very strong sense of deja vú that he had played out this exact conversation last month when Mikkel was in the bathroom when Sondre needed to get ready for his adviser meeting. “Fine! I’ll go use the bathroom upstairs.” 

“Thank you!” Mikkel said sounding relieved. “Also I took one of your books to read!” 

Sondre tried not to puke as he went up the stairs to the third floor of the boarding house and was relieved to see someone exiting that bathroom. 

“Oh hello Sondre!” Timo, one of his other housemates said. He had his toothbrush in his hands. 

“Hey, are you done using the bathroom?” 

Timo nodded and smiled. “Just had to go brush my teeth! I hope your study date goes well!” 

Sondre watched Timo walk away. Good old Timo, he knew that it was a study date unlike Mikkel. 

Sondre entered the bathroom and turned the shower before putting on his shower cap and hopping in. The one positive about living with Mikkel was that Sondre learned how to take quick and efficient showers when Mikkel decided to use up all the whole water. 

He got out of the shower and moisturized his face before putting on his bathrobe and scurrying   
back down to the second floor and into his room. He brushed his hair and put on his classic hair pin and got switched from his pyjamas to a pair of jeans and short sleeve navy shirt. He looked good but not like he was trying too hard and thought this was a study date, emphasis on date. 

He heard the doorbell ring and by the time he got down there, his other housemate Berwald had opened the door and let Leon in. 

Leon was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap and their world history textbook opened on the coffee table. Neither Leon or Sondre were history majors and this elective was one of the only classes that would have brought physics major Leon and sociology major Sondre together. “Hey, I was just going over the Google Doc.” Leon said as Sondre sat next to him. 

“I started doing the bibliography last night. I didn’t know your sources so I couldn’t add them in.” Sondre said. 

Leon looked so handsome, his hair smelled floral and he was wearing a nice graphic shirt. Sondre wasn’t going to deny it and say he didn’t find him attractive or have an ever growing crush on him. 

“That’s ok, I can add them in really quick. Thanks for starting the bibliography, it looks great.” 

“It was the least I could do since you took care of the opening paragraph.” Hell on Earth was having to make small talk with your crush about a group project. And this was coming from Sondre, someone that once spent a winter in Hell, Norway. 

“How are the rest of your classes going?” Leon asked. 

“They’re going good. What about you? You said you had family coming to visit.” 

“I did. They left yesterday. It was really nice seeing them.” Leon had a serious look on his face even if he sounded happy about his family coming. 

“I’m glad you had a good time.” God why was Sondre even trying. Literally everyone else would have been perfectly fine in this situation. Sure, Mikkel might have done something stupid but for all of Mikkel’s idiocy, Sondre had never seen him not make out with someone at a party. 

“Thank you. I was thinking about having the paragraphs go in chronological order by date, what do you think?” Leon asked. 

“That would work. That’s how I did my research anyway.” 

“What up Leon? Hey just as a heads-up do not use the second floor bathroom. It is not pretty right now.” Mikkel came in ruining any mood-academic or romantic.   
“Thank you Mikkel. We’ll make sure to avoid it.” Sondre said in a tense tone. 

“I’ll probably have Berwald call a plumber. We can’t have Nordic House be like this.” Mikkel finally walked away and went to the fridge where a loud noise of the fridge opening and then slamming could be heard. 

“Nordic House? I thought this was the Resevoir House?” 

Sondre sighed. One day he would get rid of Mikkel and his body. “It is. MIkkel likes to call it that because we’re all Nordic. No one else agrees with him.”

“It is sort of nice to have a nickname like that. Better than Newton Hall,” Leon said. Sondre had no idea that Leon lived in Newton Hall. He knew that Leon lived in one of the traditional residence halls but it was nice to know more about him.

“I used to live there my freshman year. Second floor, thank God. The elevator broke the two weeks before I arrived and never got fixed. I felt bad for Timo who had to go up to the seventh floor everyday.” 

“The elevator is still broken. Thankfully next year, I’m going to be getting an apartment off campus.” 

“It’s still broken? The budget cuts for the new parking lot and Starbucks are ruining the school.” 

“It’s not too bad. I am one of the lucky ones that managed to get a first floor room. Last year I was in one of the high rises and spending that much time in an elevator made me dizzy.” 

Spending too much time in an elevator made Leon dizzy, Sondre would be sure to remember that for the future. If there even was a future encounter. This was the first and last group project of the semester. 

“Is there anything else you wanted to go over?” Leon asked. 

“He wants to know if you’re single!” Mikkel’s voice could be heard from God knows where. Sondre didn’t know if he wanted to die or kill Mikkel. Both, both sounded good. 

“I am single.” Leon said in such a quiet tone that Sondre almost missed it. 

“You are? I am too.”   
“Are you doing something this Sunday?” 

Sondre couldn’t believed when his luck got well so lucky. “No, I’m not.” 

Leon gave a small smile. “Do you want to head into town? The movie theater has half price tickets for college students.” 

Sondre smiled back. “Yeah, I’d really like that.” 

Leon had left with plenty of work done on the assignment and a date scheduled making the study date, emphasis on study and date, successful. Sondre could even feel some of his anger at Mikkel melting away. That is until as he got closer to the bathroom on the third floor, ready to floss, and was meant with a horrible stench. 

“Mikkel, is that you again?”

“I ate a blackberry yogurt!” 

“But you’re allergic to blackberries!” 

“I know! I thought this time would be different.”


End file.
